


In The Shadows

by RaddyDan



Category: McFly
Genre: Accidental Death, M/M, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can one man stop it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

All I did was run. That's all I could do, run away from the horrors my eyes had just witnessed. All that I could think of was how my heart had been ripped out of my aching chest, stamped on, picked back up, stamped on again, and then thrown into the nearest dumpster, all in one swift movement.

I thought my head was going to explode because all my emotions were running high in my body. Now I know what it felt like to get your heart broken. Over the years, people had told me how my boyfriend was a lying cheat. How one day he would break my heart. Being as naive and stubborn as I am, I didn't believe a word of all their lies.

I tried to block out all the noises that I heard. As I ran, I swear I could hear him howl my name through the jungle of people. The sidewalk became so claustrophobic, because people tried to reassure me, as I collapsed on the floor.

I awoke to find people huddling over me, like I was a piece of road kill. As I was trying to breath for air, I heard the murmurs of a thousand people. I unsteadily picked myself up off the sidewalk and dragged my weak and defenceless body to the nearest parking lot. I climbed up, what seemed like a million stairs to the 6th floor, and I managed to find the 6th parking space and took 6 steps toward the window. 6 had always been my favourite number. I stared blankly into the coal covered night. The coldness of the night wind caught my skin, and made me inhale sharply.

I took a deep breath, and inhaled as much air as my lungs could hold, and climbed onto the ledge. As I climbed onto the ledge, a familiar voice echoed through-out the parking lot,

"I'll jump, I mean it, I will, come any closer."

His voice replied,  
"Don't be irrational..." with that he came out of the shadows. "I won't let you jump."  
As the tall dark man walked towards me, I took a step forward, and the ledge shifted its position and suddenly collapsed.

I screamed as I fell to my gruesome death, the crowd below screamed and fled in all different directions. The last thing I heard was his painful screams, and his heart breaking, just like mine did.

"Dougie!"


End file.
